nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Champion of Torm
Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) Champions of Torm are mighty warriors who dedicate themselves to Torm's cause, defending holy ground, destroying enemies of the church, and slaying mythical beasts. Torm is the patron of paladins and an unswerving enemy of corruption and evil. Hit die: d10 Proficiencies: all simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor and shields Skill points: 2 + int modifier Skills: craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, discipline, heal, lore, parry, ride, spot Unavailable feats: brew potion, craft wand, curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, quicken spell, scribe scroll, spell focus, weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of champion of Torm. Bonus feats: ambidexterity, armor proficiency (heavy), blind fight, called shot, cleave, deflect arrows, disarm, dodge, expertise, great cleave, improved critical, improved disarm, improved expertise, improved knockdown, improved parry, improved power attack, improved two-weapon fighting, improved unarmed strike, knockdown, mobility, point blank shot, power attack, rapid shot, spring attack, stunning fist, two-weapon fighting, weapon finesse, weapon focus, weapon proficiency (exotic), whirlwind attack Primary saving throw(s): fortitude and reflex Base attack bonus: +1/level Requirements To qualify as a champion of Torm, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Alignment: any non-evil Base attack bonus: +7 Feats: weapon focus in a melee weapon Level progression Tip: Becoming a champion of Torm * Paladins gain some of the fighter's combat abilities by choosing to become a champion of Torm. *Conversely, fighters gain paladin-like abilities by playing this prestige class. *Militant clerics may also find this prestige class appealing. *This class should also be very interesting for rogues because it gives increased saving throws, fighter-like abilities like bonus feats, increased base attack bonus and hit points while continuing a high reflex save. *Sorcerers have a synergy with this class as a high charisma improves many champion of Torm abilities. Epic champion of Torm Torm guides the epic champion of Torm on her life journey. She has ascended through the ranks of holy warriors to become a symbol of Torm's might. Hit die: d10 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic champion of Torm gains a bonus feat every four levels. In other words, at levels 14, 18, 22, 26, and 30. Epic bonus feats: armor skin, automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, devastating critical, epic damage reduction, epic prowess, epic spell focus, epic spell penetration, epic toughness, epic weapon focus, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, great wisdom, improved combat casting, improved stunning fist, improved whirlwind attack, overwhelming critical, planar turning, superior initiative Unavailable epic feats: bane of enemies, construct shape, dragon shape, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These general epic feats cannot be selected when taking a level of champion of Torm. Epic champion of Torm level progression Special: Sacred defense: Saving throws continue to improve by +1 for every 2 epic levels. Divine wrath: Every five epic levels the attack, damage, and saving throw bonuses increase by a further +2. Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *If the character is an epic character before becoming an epic champion of Torm, the available feats include those in the epic champion of Torm bonus list. *If weapon specialization has been taken on a fighter level, epic weapon specialization can be taken as an epic champion of Torm bonus feat. Previous versions *Prior to version 1.69, epic weapon specialization in the dwarven waraxe could not be taken on a champion of Torm level. *Prior to version 1.69, a champion of Torm could not take ambidexterity or two-weapon fighting as bonus feats even though they were on the fighter bonus feat list. Pen & paper notes * The champion of Torm class is based on the pencil-and-paper divine champion prestige class. However, there are two notable differences: the divine champion class has a maximum level of 5 (whereas the champion of Torm has no such limit), and the name "divine champion" does not suggest a particular deity. Interestingly, while the name is non-specific, divine champions do have prerequisites regarding their patron deities, while champions of Torm need not have a deity at all, much less be followers of Torm. category:prestige classes category:classes